Joyous Occasions
by Daelena
Summary: Rhys's second wedding is going to be a heck of a lot less stressful than the first one. Ianto/Jack, Doctor/Donna, Mickey/Martha, Rhys/OC, Annabelle/OC. Thirty-fourth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Joyous Occasions

_Disclaimer__: Nope. I really don't own. Sorry everyone. Unless the magic wish genie appears . . . *squeezes eyes shut and wishes* . . . nope. I still do not own._

_Summary__: Rhys's second wedding is going to be a heck of a lot less stressful than the first one. Ianto/Jack, Doctor/Donna, Mickey/Martha, Rhys/OC, Annabelle/OC. Thirty-fourth in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Annabelle is fifteen, Theo is seventeen, Anwen is nineteen, and the twins are twenty-one._

_You read that one right. It's time for Rhys to get hitched . . . again. Given who he's friends with, things will, no doubt get really interesting._

As far as weddings went, this one went off without the slightest hitch, which, in the grand scheme of things, was a good thing. Everyone who knew anything about the weird and the strange that surrounded the universe was on edge throughout the entire affair, which was a fair number of the wedding guests. Still, it was a happy day for everyone involved.

Rhys and Eleanor had decided that they wanted a quiet wedding with little to-doing. Given that his first wedding had ended with everyone not affiliated with Torchwood (save Rhys) being Retconned, Rhys had pretty much insisted that Jack and Ianto keep a VERY close eye on things, something that both had promised right off the bat. To ensure that, they had the TARDIS nearby, on standby, just in case.

It was a good thing, Ianto mused, that Rhys had become such good friends with the extended, adopted family that was the TARDIS crew over the years. In the event of a disaster, they were good people to have around.

Still, the fact that Rhys was finally getting around to getting married – again – was a good thing.

Neither Eleanor nor Rhys had been any rush to get married again, which is why it took them over five years to get to this point. Now that they were here, everyone who knew them personally couldn't be happier for the couple.

The wedding was a small affair, only their close families, their children, and dearest friends. They didn't want the same-old, same-old wedding as pretty much everyone had. This was the second wedding for both Rhys and Eleanor.

Jack and Ianto shared a look as they slid into their seats, Annabelle and Nick beside them. Rhys's mother had shot Jack a confused (if resentful) look when she had seen them. So far, the Retcon had held on all of Rhys's family, though, if anyone had the oddest feelings of déjà vu, then that was their problem.

"So far so good," Jack said quietly to Ianto.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Ianto replied.

Even if nothing happened, they were both well-prepared for the day.

Ianto looked over at Annabelle. Nick shifted a bit in his seat and took her hand. Ianto smiled. They had been together for near a year without Nick being scared off (yet). It had been very gracious for Rhys to extend an invitation to Annabelle's boyfriend. The fifteen-year-old girl was like an adopted niece to Rhys, just as Anwen was to Ianto and Jack. She had been so excited to be able to bring Nick along with her.

It had been an interesting trip up to Cardiff. Jack had thought that it would be a wonderful idea if they took the train up and rented a car – the true "vacation" experience, he decided. Even though they could have easily gone the more convenient route and driven themselves, the train was actually more fun. Since Nick was out of the loop on much of the Harkness-Jones extended family, they had had to avoid simply traveling up with the Doctor, Donna, and the twins.

Music started, indicating the beginning of the wedding. The congregation turned towards the rear of the hall.

The wedding party consisted of only Anwen as the maid of honor and Zachary as the best man. Anwen, now in university, and Zachary, still in school, studying to be a lawyer, walked in arm-in-arm, both grinning. The two had taken to each other fairly easily as soon to be step-siblings.

Moments later, Rhys was walking down the aisle. Ianto smiled. Rhys looked very happy, happier than Ianto remembered seeing him in a long time.

With Rhys at the alter, Eleanor appeared.

She looked positively beautiful, wearing an ankle-length dress in cream. It had a sweetheart neckline, with beads in the bodice, and it cinched at the waist, before falling down into a simple skirt of silk and a few bead flowers placed decoratively.

Everyone stood as she walked down the aisle, a true smile on her face.

Then, the ceremony began.

All in all, it was lovely. Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's and kept it there the entire time. They watched as Rhys pledged himself to this woman, who loved him and accepted him for everything that he was. Eleanor knew about his past, even what she knew about the weird that was usually associated with Jack and Ianto (and everyone else in the extended adopted family). She loved his daughter as much as she loved her own son, and Rhys loved Zachary as only a father could.

He felt so happy for both of them as they were declared husband and wife.

When they moved to the reception, everyone was so happy. Dinner was a simple affair. Rhys had taken a feather out of Ianto and Jack's book and gone buffet style. It felt so much more casual and fit their personalities well. Both Anwen and Zachary gave speeches about their parents.

Music drifted through the air and the dance floor was cleared. Ianto extended his hand to Jack, silently offering a slow dance. Jack took his hand with a smile.

As they dance, Jack quietly asked, "Do you ever think about doing it again?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "A wedding?"

"Yeah, us, a wedding, a second time?"

He laughed. "You really are eager to see how many times we can get married before we run into the Doctor in eighty million years."

Jack paused. "Well, no, not really. Weddings are special and important. Just being here and seeing Rhys get married again has gotten me thinking."

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand. "Don't worry about it. It's gotten me thinking as well."

"So, what do you think?"

For a moment, he paused. "Give a few years before we spring a second wedding on everyone."

Jack only laughed as they kept dancing.

Weddings _were_ special and important. They were important too. But, Ianto thought, he was glad that this wedding was very low-key and had gone off without a hitch. He really didn't feel like problem-solving and chasing off aliens today.

_Short, I know, but worth it!_

_Let me know what you think and I'll endeavor, as always, to get another story up as soon as I can (and as soon as the Muse inspires me). _


End file.
